


Oh My Love

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Soulmates, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convinced by Rachel to go to a meet and greet for people who has yet to meet their soulmates Kurt starts off his night in the most horrible way possible. Could an impromptu decision to go to a local club change it for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

The idea of going to a meet and greet for those who had yet to meet their soulmates had been Rachel’s idea, and Kurt was definitely going to tell her off the next time he saw her. For the past hour he’d been forced to talk with the most annoying and self-centered men New York could offer, the reason why being a mystery when just one look could tell if they were really soulmates or not. If looking into their eyes didn’t make your dark black and white world turn into colors, then they clearly weren’t it. Prolonging the experience was just unnecessary and a waste of time.

No, the entire thing had been a huge mistake.

He imagined momentarily going back to the apartment, but the knowledge that he would just have to endure his brother’s and his best friend’s apologetic looks and subpar attempts at cheering him up again had him reconsidering.

The image wasn’t that appealing honestly.

Instead he considered making an impromptu visit to a friend, but scrapped that idea when he realized most of them would already have plans. Friday night and all.

A walk sounded nice, but he definitely didn’t have the right kind of shoes for that activity. He could always go get a coffee, but at this hour it would only serve to keep him up half the night. No, tonight seemed to be filled with bad choices and terrible luck.

In the end Kurt found himself outside one of the local clubs he’d visited once or twice since moving out to the city, and halted in his steps. He might not be dressed for a night out in the club, but a nice alcoholic drink _did_ sound very nice at the moment.

Figuring that what the hell, that sham he’d been to earlier definitely earned him some kind of painkiller, Kurt entered the building.

It was just your run of the mill club; a big dancefloor in the middle of the room, booths spread along the outskirts of the dancefloor – all crowded with people – and a bar located at the other end of the room. Nothing special, but it would do for now.

Heading over to the bar Kurt managed to score an empty seat at the corner, and quickly ordered a shot of tequila and a gin and tonic. The shot he drank down quickly, the drink burning his throat but dulling his senses slightly. The glass with gin however he nursed, planning to make it last for as long as possible.

Of course, things couldn’t go smoothly for him once that night, could they? Because soon enough there was a guy crowding up against him, positively reeking of alcohol as he tried to get a smooch in.

“Oh just – _hic_ – come on beautiful. _Hic._ Won’t ya kiss me?” the drunk man rambled, making Kurt twist his face up in disgust as the foul breath fell on his face.

He really shouldn’t have left his bed that morning, should he?

“No,” he told the man irritatingly, trying to fend himself off from the man’s travelling hands. “Get off me, go away!”

“Jus’ one litt’l kiss darlin’, huh?” the man smiled, yellowed teeth on display.

“No!” Kurt stated angrily, at the same time as another voice fell in.

“There’s not a problem here, is it Harry?”

Both Kurt and the man – Harry – turned towards the voice behind the bar. The man there was short, with rich curls framing his gorgeous face. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his mouth tightened as he looked at Kurt’s intruder.

Then he turned his eyes to Kurt’s.

And _oh_.

So that was color? It was beautiful. The man’s eyes were truly beautiful.

Kurt could see the same sudden chock he felt rushing through this stranger – his _soulmate_ – as well. The widening of his eyes, the way his lips parted to gasp in a breath.

“No prob- problem here Blaine,” the man hiccupped, and somehow Kurt had managed to forget the man hanging half over him, too concentrated with the bright colors swirling before him for the first time in his life.

“Mhmm,” the man – Blaine – hummed, turning back towards the drunken man. “You should leave the man alone Harry, your wife won’t be too happy with you if she found out you’ve been harassing nice young gentlemen again, will she?”

“You wouldn’t tell ‘er, would ya?” the man grumbled sourly, somehow managing to squeeze Kurt even more closely to hm.

“I will if you won’t let go of the nice man,” Blaine said, the gentle threat obvious.

With an angry grumble the man finally let go, staggering his way away from the bar into the mass of people on the dance floor.

Turning back towards the man behind the counter Kurt found himself face to face with a blushing barkeeper, and he could feel heat rising up in his cheeks as well.

“Hi,” the man said.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed back.

“I’m Blaine,” the man said, leaning closer against the counter.

“Kurt,” he answered, not managing to drag his eyes away from Blaine’s.

“Kurt,” Blaine repeated, the name sounding gorgeous and new on this stranger’s tongue. Reaching his hand out Blaine caught Kurt’s hand in his own, just as a voice shouted for Blaine to return to work behind them. “Kurt. I have to work right now, but I get off in an hour. Would you like to join me to dinner… breakfast? Something?”

Kurt could feel a grin forming on his lips. “Something sounds good,” he agreed, squeezing Blaine’s hand gently.

“Good,” Blaine exhaled, a smile breaking out on his face. Kurt couldn’t believe how beautiful a smile could be.

“Good,” Kurt repeated, unwilling to let go of his new soulmate. Not when he’d just found him.

“Good,” Blaine chuckled. Then he was called at again, this time by a customer who wanted his attention.

“One hour,” Kurt said with a chuckle, and dropped Blaine’s hands to allow him to return to his work.

“One hour,” Blaine promised.

Kurt spent that hour quietly admiring his soulmate, not quite believing his luck.

Who’d have thought that an evening which begun so poorly could end up so perfect. Like a whole new world had been laid before his eyes.


End file.
